


This Fantasy Of Mine

by Kate1013



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate1013/pseuds/Kate1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one thing Sam hated about the way her brain worked was its inability to switch off at the right moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Fantasy Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written in response to the GW Shipmas Secret Santa 2010, only it wasn't quite Chritmassy enough and wasn't exactly finished either ;-) Inspired by the prompts 'Blue' and 'Grace Kiss' set by Jasmina Go.

The one thing Sam hated about the way her brain worked was its inability to switch off at the right moment.

She was sitting at the cabin's kitchen table, a spoonful of cheerio's halfway to her mouth when Jack wandered in without any socks on. She didn't know why the sight of his bare feet made her pause, only that it forced her eyes to travel up his jean clad legs, to reach the nice blue shirt that fitted his chest oh just so...

Her eyes never made it higher, thanks to that brain of hers. Sparking off a memory that hadn't crossed her mind in quite a while and forcing her to relive the feel of his lips, the warmth radiating from the skin beneath her fingers, the hands that ruffled through her hair...

Daniel turned a page of his newspaper, the loud rustle jolting Sam from her reverie and she stuffed the spoonful into her mouth, casting her eyes downwards as Jack shuffled past.

-0-

They were lounging outside on the dock when Sam couldn't help but stare. The way he was slouching in his chair made the material pull tight across his chest, accentuating the strong muscles underneath. From her vantage point, she could even see the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

"What?" He asked suddenly, breaking the spell and forcing her eyes to glance up at his face. Jack followed her previous line of vision and peered down at the shirt on his chest. "It's new," He stated, glancing back up at her.

"Oh," was all she could say. Oh? She wanted to shrivel up and die. "It looks nice..." She added hastily.

"Nice?"

Sam tilted her head. "Fitting..." She tried again, attempting to dig herself out of a hole.

"Fitting?" Jack repeated. His face was perfectly blank and Sam could feel her cheeks beginning to redden.

"Suits you..."

The screen door banged open before Jack could parrot back again, and Sam felt oddly relieved and equally annoyed at the same time, as Daniel strolled down the wooden walkway with several bags of chips in his arms.

"I'll go see if Teal'c needs a hand with the drinks..." Sam muttered, not waiting for a response from either one before she shot out of her seat and practically ran inside.

Jack couldn't help but watch as her long legs carried her away, while Daniel merely glanced from one to the other before raising an eyebrow.

"Don't ask..." Jack sighed, a slight smile on his lips.

"Wasn't going to..." Daniel muttered back and settled down into the vacated chair. He stuffed a chip into his mouth before any more words could escape.

-0-

He spilt some barbecue sauce on it over dinner.

They both paused momentarily until Sam couldn't help it, a loud laugh tumbling out.

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked, as a grin formed on Jack's face. His eyes strayed from one to the other, while Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow.

Sam shook her head, grateful for the fact that some of the tension she'd been experiencing all day suddenly dissipated into something a lot more manageable.

"Hey," Jack said, looking across the table at her. "I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Of course not," Sam replied, just as innocently.

-0-

It was late and they were talking quietly in the kitchen, enjoying the fact that Daniel and Teal'c were occupying themselves outside the cabin for a change. Jack made a comment about Teal'c not being able to see the mosquitoes now it was dark and Sam merely chuckled, whacking him on the arm lightly before hinting that she'd like another drink. Jack twisted the bottle opener into the cork, pulling it out of the wine bottle before pouring them both another glass.

"Thanks," Sam said, taking the glass that was offered and quickly taking a big sip. She couldn't help it if her eyes subconsciously strayed to his chest.

Jack glanced down at himself briefly, before looking back up at her with a smile on his face. "You're hardly innocent in all this yourself, you know..."

Sam swallowed her mouthful and raised her eyebrows at him.

"Your jeans..." Jack motioned down at her legs with the tilt of his head. "They hardly leave much to the imagination..."

Sam followed his eye line. She was wearing her favourite blue jeans that hugged her in all the right places. Had he really been staring at her backside all day and she hadn't even noticed? The thought caused a smile to emerge on her lips and she leaned into the worktop slightly, placing her drink back down beside the bottle. Keeping one hand on the sideboard, she leaned around Jack, taking the glass out of his hand and placing it next to hers.

"I have a confession to make..." She said, her eyes slowly raking up and down his chest as she leaned into him.

"Oh?" The heat from his breath drifted across her face.

"Seeing you in a blue shirt has always been a fantasy of mine..."

Her breath practically mingled with his as she moved in closer. Hips rested against hips, arms against arms as she trapped him against the work surface with her own body.

"Is that right...?"

"Uh huh..." Her hands moved up, cupping his neck either side of his face, pulling his lips down to hers.

Warm lips, soft tongue, hands roaming through her hair...

Way better than she imagined.

"Good to know..." Jack muttered between kisses.

Sam hadn't even realised she'd said it out loud. "And you?" She murmured back just as breathlessly as his hands drifted below her waistline.

"Yeah sure you betcha..."

Sam couldn't help it. The fantasy altered as she fell into a fit of giggles.

Jack watched as her head fell back, her exposed neck enticing him. "What?" He murmured, nibbling a bit of skin that he just couldn't resist.

"Sorry," She said, her arms resting behind his own neck and bringing her head back up to look at him. A grin still teased her lips. "I've just wanted to get you alone all day and..."

"And what?" A smile spread across his own lips.

"That's just the last thing I expected you to say..."

"Way better than you imagined?" He added hopefully, his wandering hands coming to a rest around her waist.

Sam laughed again, feeling the tension between them finally melt away as she snuggled closer. She shook her head. "You tease me all day, fill me with wine, ply me with kisses and I'm expected to be able to grace you with an intelligent response...?"

"Ah see... that's my fantasy..."

"What's that?"

"Rendering you speechless..." He leaned in to kiss her and Sam's mind went blank.


End file.
